You Make Me Wanna
by Silver Miko
Summary: Kaoru drags the gang to a new karaoke bar and Misao, having been crazy for Aoshi for years, decides to sing him a special song.


Author's Note: Random one-shot, you know the drill. Beefcake!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

You Make Me Wanna....

By Silver Miko

Le authoress extraordinarre

"Come on you guys! It'll be fun! I swear!!" Kaoru said, buttoning up her black coat as the wind picked up through the city streets.

Sanosuke merely rolled his eyes, draping an arm over his girlfriend of three weeks Megumi and pulling her closer to keep her warm.

"Look Jou-chan, I dunno about karaoke. We'd have to hear Ice Boy and the Weasel sing. Well...Weasel anyway."

"Baka!"

Sanosuke cried out when he felt a keccho kick to the back of his head.

Misao smoothed out her light blue button up shirt, sticking her hands into her low-riding jeans.

"I do not sing bad! If anything, hearing you sing might be too painful to bear!"

"Ha! So says the midget."

"Mid..." she closed her mouth, silently fuming.

Aoshi looked down at her, resting the palm of a hand on her head.

"Let it go. He's an idiot."

She looked up at him and smiled in appreciation.

"Aa. Thanks, Aoshi-sama."

Misao looked ahead and sighed.

She had been friends with Aoshi since she was a freshman and he a senior in high school. They had remained friends now seven years later with she being twenty-one and he twenty-five. And for those eight years she had loved the tall, silent man. She was sure he had some indication, but if he knew he said nothing.

Aoshi was always like that. Very seldomly showed a great deal of emotion. Misao spent a great deal of time trying to get him to smile, but the closest she got were semi-amused smirks. He was wearing black jeans and a black tee-shirt with long beige trench coat over it.

Misao looked up at the blue neon sign that read 'Sound Siren' and followed the others in, appreciating the blast of heated air against her chilled skin as she rubbed her arms.

Kaoru approached the desk with a grin as she ordered one room. The desk clerk handed Kaoru a card and accepted yen bills from her.

Kaoru turned to everyone and motioned for them to follow her. Walking through the dim lit hall they came to room 5-10 and Kaoru slid the keycard in, opening the door.

Relieved to finally have a chance to sit, the others took off their jackets and tossed them aside, except Kenshin and Aoshi who neatly folded them, and sat on the couches and chairs.

Sanosuke kicked his feet up onto the table as he pulled Megumi close as Kaoru flipped through the song book.

"Hmmmm...I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sure it will be good, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru. Would anyone like something to drink?" Kenshin asked.

"I'd like a prune juice." Kaoru asked.

"Milk tea." Megumi asked.

"Beer."

Megumi elbowed Sano in the side.

"Ack, watch it kitsune. Che...black tea."

"Pineapple juice for me, Himura and a green tea for Aoshi-sama."

Misao smiled over to Aoshi, who looked semi-annoyed at Misao ordering for him and semi-thankful she did it for him.

Ever since high school, she had been attached to him, always by his side through thick and thin. She always greeted him with a smile and knew him well enough to speak for him at times when he preferred to be silent.

They had both moved from Kyoto to Tokyo together, residing in a small house in Juuban that had belonged to Okina. The old man gladly gave the deed to his adoptive grand-daughter and favorite pupil and wished them luck, winking cheerfully at Misao and emphasizing 'good luck' to her.

She supposed it was quite obvious that her affections for her tall friend weren't so subtle.

"So Kaoru-chan, are you going to stun us with your vocals?" Megumi asked, arching a eyebrow.

Kaoru didn't miss the mocking tone in the older woman's voice.

"Well Kenshin says I have a lovely voice, he enjoys it VERY much when I get vocal."

Megumi didn't miss the innuendo.

"Oh? Interesting."

"Now ladies, really no need for the catfight. Unless there's mud involved. Then we might be profitably talking."

"Sanosuke!" both girls cried out, smacking the spiky haired man.

Misao shook her head and looked to Aoshi as they simultaneously mouthed out 'baka'.

Kenshin returned, carefully walking and handing everyone their drinks.

Sitting next to Kaoru he popped open a green tea and took a sip.

"Well now, let's get started! Naturally I'll be going first!" Kaoru said with a smile, sipping her prune juice and setting it down as she went to the computer screen and set up her song.

Grabbing the microphone she cleared her throat and grinned.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She loves to laugh_

_She loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move_

_She loves to groove_

_She loves the lovin' things_

Kaoru replaced the 'she' parts with 'he' as she sang the old American rock song.

_Ooh, all night, all night_

_Oh, every night_

_So hold tight, hold tight_

_Ooh, baby, hold tight_

_Oh, she said,_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She said, Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_I was alone_

_I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Ooh, then we touched_

_Then we sang_

_About the lovin' things_

_Ooh, all night, all night_

_Oh, every night_

_So hold tight, hold tight_

_Ooh baby, hold tight_

_Oh, she said,_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She said, Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

As the music died, Kaoru bowed shouting out 'thank you' into the microphone. Everyone lamely applauded her and she frowned sticking her tongue out.

"Oh please! I was awesome!" she said with a pout as she slumped down next to Kenshin.

"Ma ma, Kaoru-dono. That was wonderful, de gozaru."

"Kenshin!!!" she cried out, throwing her arms around the petite red-head's neck and squeezing tightly.

"Ka..can't...brea...ororo..."

Kaoru blushed, letting him go and apologizing profusely.

"Ah! Gomen!!!"

"Well since Ken-san can't breathe, I shall go next." Megumi said with a smirk, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a haughty manner.

Looking through the book, she picked a song and set it up.

_Call on me, oh call up, baby._

She smirked, winking to Sanosuke who smiled back at her, leaning back more as he watched her sing.

_Call on me, oh call._

_Call on me oh call up, darling._

_I know who you are._

_Come up off your calling chart._

_I know where you're coming from._

_Call me (call me) on the line._

_Call me, call me any anytime._

_Call me (call me), I'll arrive. _

_You can call me any day or night._

_Call me!_

_Cover me with kisses, baby._

_Cover me with love._

_Roll me in designer sheets._

_I'll never get enough._

_Emotions come, I don't know why._

_Cover of love's alibi._

_Call me (call me) on the line._

_Call me, call me any anytime._

_Call me (call me), I'll arrive._

_When you're ready we can share the wine._

_Call me._

_Ooh, he speaks the languages of love._

_Ooh, amore, chiamami (chiamami)._

_Ooh, appelle-moi, mon cheri (appelle-moi)._

_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyway!_

_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day!_

_Call me (call me) my love._

_Call me, call me any anytime._

_Call me (call me) for a ride._

_Call me, call me for some overtime._

_Call me (call me) my love._

_Call me, call me in a sweet design._

_Call me, call me for your lover's lover's alibi._

_Call me (call me) I don't mind._

_Call me, call me any anytime.._

_Call me._

_Oh, call me, ooh ooh ah._

_Call me my love._

_Call me, call me any anytime_

As she finished she set the mike down and smirked at Kaoru, who furrowed her brows.

"You just have to upstage me, don't you." she murmured.

"Of couse, Tanuki." Megumi replied.

"Ma ma! It's my turn now ladies!"

Kenshin walked up to the computer and after having some technical difficulty, finally got it to work.

_No sleep _

_No sleep untill I am done with finding the answer _

_Wont stop _

_Wont stop before I find a cure for this cancer _

_Sometimes _

_I feel I going down and so disconnected _

_Somehow _

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

_I been watching _

_I been waiting _

_In the shadows all my time _

_I been searching _

_I been living _

_For tomorrows all my life _

_In the shadows _

_In the shadows _

_They say _

_That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe _

_But I _

_I rather kill myself then turn into there slave _

_Sometimes _

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder _

_Somehow _

_I just don't wanne stay and wait for a wonder _

_I been watching _

_I been waiting _

_In the shadows all my time _

_I been searching _

_I been living _

_For tomorrows all my life _

_Lately I been walking walking in circels, watching waiting for something _

_Feel me touch me feel me, come take me higher _

_I been watching _

_I been waiting _

_In the shadows all my time _

_I been searching _

_I been living _

_For tomorrows all my life _

_I been watching _

_I been waiting _

_I been searching _

_I been living for tomorrows _

_In the shadows _

_In the shadows _

_I been waiting_

Kaoru jumped up and glomped Kenshin once more, kissing his cheek.

"I never knew how great you could sing, Kenshin!!"

"Aa...it was okay." Kenshin said modestly.

Misao watched the interaction with an annoying feeling of envy. While she certainly did not want to act as dorky as Kaoru and Kenshin did, she wanted to feel...to be with someone in something more than unrequited love.

She looked over to Aoshi who glanced over at her, his icy blue eyes questioning.

"Ah..I was wondering, what will you be singing?" Misao murmured, her hand fidgeting with the armrest of the chair she was sitting in.

"I do not wish to sing."

"Ah, well you're going to have to or suffer Kaoru-chan."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

"I do not fear Himura's woman."

They looked over to Kaoru who was currently bickering with Megumi and smacking at Kenshin to not intervene.

Aoshi sighed.

"I'll think of something."

"Good boy." she said with a grin.

He watched her glace over at the scene and the question came out.

"And you? What will you sing, Misao?"

She looked over at him and blinked.

"Oh..just something I wanted to sing for a while."

He arched an eyebrow at that but did not question further.

He knew that there were some times where Misao wouldn't budge on a secret. Surprising as she always told him everything. She was always such an...open person. Whereas he was a closed one. It had taken Misao two years to really understand how to read him, though she still confessed he was sometimes a mystery.

She always looked at him when she thought he didn't notice.

A lot of people teased that she had a crush on him, but she had always blushed and denied it but....

He couldn't dismiss the obviousness of her feelings. No matter how hard he denied it, he had know for months that Misao had more than friendly feelings for him.

And he didn't know what to make of it. She had always just been Misao to him, a close friend and companion.

He still somewhat saw her as that short fourteen year old in a black school uniform, laughing loudly and swing her bookbag as she walked.

"Hey there lovebirds, stop being so spacy and pay attention so I can sing, damnit!" Sanosuke ordered into the microphone, indicating Aoshi and Misao.

"We're not lovebirds you moronic rooster!"

"Sure, Weasel. Sure."

Aoshi watched from the corner of his eye as Misao frowned and made a growling noise.

_You - you got a nasty reputation_

_We're in a sticky situation - it's down to me and you_

_So tell me - is it true ... they say there ain't nobody better_

_Well now that we're together_

_Show me what you can do_

_You're under the gun_

_Out on the run_

_Gonna set the night on fire_

_You're out on the run_

_Under the gun_

_And playin' to win_

_Raise your hands_

_When you want to let it go_

_Raise your hands_

_When you want to let a feeling show_

_Raise your hands_

_ From New York to Chicago_

_Raise your hands_

_ From New Jersey to Tokyo_

_Raise your hands_

_I - I've been out on the front line_

_Where you'll go down if you waste time_

_They'll walk all over you_

_But I - I ain't here looking for surrender_

_I'll raise the flag if you'll defend her_

_It's up to you_

_You're under the gun_

_Out on the run_

_Gonna set the night on fire_

_You're out on the run_

_Under the gun_

_And playin' to win_

_Raise your hands_

_When you want to let it go_

_Raise your hands_

_When you want to let a feeling show_

_Raise your hands_

_ From New York to Chicago_

_Raise your hands_

_ From New Jersey to Tokyo_

_Raise your hands_

_You got to_

_Raise your hands_

_When you want to let it go_

_Raise your hands_

_When you want to let a feeling show_

_Raise your hands_

_ From New York to Chicago_

_Raise your hands_

_ From New Jersey to Tokyo_

_Raise your hands_

Megumi stood up, hands on hips.

"What's supposed to mean?! Did you sing that implying I've been around the block?"

"Not at all kitsune! I just like that song. But I do know that nobody does it better."

"Well as long as we agree on that."

Sanosuke sat back down next to her, kissing her cheek.

"You better hustle, ice boy. I set you up something."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Sanosuke and stood up, walking to the mike.

"I do not wish to even sing, but if I must."

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you_

The others looked at each other, then over to Misao who shrugged.

"Like I knew he could sing? He's 90 mute!"

Aoshi shot her a dark look during the opening guitar instrumental that made her gulp. He was NOT amused by the mute comment.

_Can't you see my darling_

_That the harder I try _

_The more we grow apart _

_Please believe me_

_The sweeter the kiss _

_The colder turn your arms_

_And the colder grows your heart _

_And baby more I love you_

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you_

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you_

_And you're in my heart my darling_

_The closer I get_

_The more you're out of love _

_Don't you feel it_

_The colder your touch_

_The more it turns me on_

_And the faster beats my heart_

_And baby more I love you_

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you_

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you_

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you_

_I see it in your eyes _

_I feel it in your touch _

_I taste it from your lips _

_And baby more I love you _

As the song finished, Aoshi walked back to his chair, sitting down.

"Aoshi, that was pretty good de gozaru."

"Yeah Aoshi-san! You're a natural!"

"Indeed."

"You are good for something."

"Sano!!"

"What? He just sits there and broods. At least now we know he can do something pretty well."

"Hey, Aoshi-sama's good at lots of thing, baka!"

"Oh reallllllllllly? And what are these 'things' he's good at?" Megumi asked.

Aoshi watched Misao reddenly quickly.

"He. He....shut up, Megumi-san."

"Takani-san, leave her be." Aoshi warned coldly.

She shut her mouth right away.

"Well now it's my turn so pay attention. You too, Aoshi-sama!"

Misao unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath that had a British flag in glitter across her chest.

She grinned as the music began, turning to look at Aoshi.

_You can dress me up diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

Eyebrows raised at that, as everyone's attention was on Misao who was shaking and jumping to the song.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

She placed emphasis on the 'waited' part, titled the mike towards Aoshi as she sang it.

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid _

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

Aoshi was mystified and stunned at the way Misao could shake, especially her perfectly shaped derriere. He never imagined she could move so...sensually.

His long-time image of a young Misao was slowly fading.

_You can meet me on an airplane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boom-a-rang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Dont, keep me waiting_

Megumi, Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru watched and smirked as Misao winked at Aoshi, though they were all still stunned that Misao chose such a song, well Megumi wasn't surprised.

'Well, about time you showed some nerve.' she thought.

__

You make me wanna la la

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid _

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid _

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

Misao took the microphone off the stand and began walking around with it and made her way slowly towards Aoshi.

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight _

_It's alright, with you_

_Cuz you hold, my secrets tight _

_You do, You do_

Feeling particularly bolder and noting Aoshi's stunned reaction, she jumped into his lap and bobbed her head to the left and right as she sang the next part.

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

She had moved her face closer to his and Aoshi merely sat immobile. When it looked like Misao was going to actually kiss him and Aoshi wasn't sure if he should push her away or let her continue but before he could decide she smiled and pushed herself off him and turned her back to him and shaked her hips back towards the mike stand.

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid _

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid _

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

As the music faded, Misao felt her cheeks redden a bit. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to sing that, and now it was QUITE obvious what she thought of Aoshi.

"Well that was my song. I hope you liked it."

Sanosuke whistled as everyone but Aoshi clapped.

"Way to go Weasel! SEXY!!"

"I'll let that slide as I'm proud of our little Misao!" Megumi said.

"Even Misao upstaged me!" Kaoru pouted.

"It's okay, Kaoru-dono."

Misao set the mike back and went to go sit back down.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama, what did you think?" she asked, her voice breathless.

Without a word, Aoshi stood up and grabbed Misao by the arm, leading her out of the room.

"Aoshi-sama!"

"Way to be a caveman Shinomori!" Sano yelled.

Slamming the door shut behind them, Aoshi looked around quickly seeing no one around before gently pushing Misao against the wall.

"Aoshi-sama, what is this all abo.."

She couldn't finish as warm, demanding lips covered hers in a deeply sensual kiss. She blinked in confusion, but quickly deciding not to question it, threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He pressed her more against the wall as he moved his body closer to hers, molding himself to her as he coaxed her lips apart and delved his tongue inside, teasing hers until he earned a satisfactory moan from her.

Finally he let her go, moving away from her and she breathed heavily.

"Aoshi-sama..what...that..."

He smiled at her.

"That was quite a performance, Misao."

"I...was hoping you liked it."

Oh he had. He finally realized what had been staring him in the face. Misao was not fourteen anymore, she was more than just there....she was a beautiful young woman and he had never realized how sexy she could be until tonight.

And the truth was...

He liked the Misao he now saw. The twenty-one year old she was.

"Hmm, I did. But we should get back to the others. We can finish this discussion later." he murmured, placing a hand on her lower back as he ushered her to the door.

"In the kitchen on the floor...." he murmured into her ear as he opened the door, causing Misao to blush as they walked back and Kaoru decided to redeem herself with another song.

Misao smiled to herself, anxious for and Aoshi to get back home.

It was times like this she appreciated the deviousness of her friends as she recalled the Dunkin Donuts cup full of condoms Sano and Megumi had given her as a joke for her birthday the month before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

well it's sub-par and rushed, but I'm sure it'll be liked.

SONGS USED!

Kaoru sang: 'Anyway You Want It' by Journey

Megumi sang: 'Call Me' by Blondie

Kenshin sang: 'In the Shadows' by the Rasmus

Sanosuke sang: 'Raise Your Hand' by Bon Jovi

Aoshi sang: 'I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy) by HIM

Misao sang: 'La La' by Ashlee Simpson

This whole one shot was thought up by hearing La La.


End file.
